


The Moon Fell in Love With the Sun

by branwyns



Series: RWBY [36]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is a Moon Goddess, Bumblebyzine, F/F, Gods AU, Nevermorezine, Yang is a Sun Goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: There once were goddesses of the moon and the sun. The Sun, who took the name Yang when she mingled among the mortals who adored her so, marched continuously across the world with a bright smile and straight back.  And the Moon, who took the name Blake on the occasions when she found herself on Remnant, trailed a half-step behind with inky shadows.~~~This is my contribution to the Beezine! I hope y'all like it!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237511
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Moon Fell in Love With the Sun

There once were goddesses of the moon and the sun. The Sun, who took the name Yang when she mingled among the mortals who adored her so, marched continuously across the world with a bright smile and straight back. And the Moon, who took the name Blake on the occasions when she found herself on Remnant, trailed a half-step behind with inky shadows. Yang never looked back at the being who followed her, but kept her eyes forward, clearing shadows as she moved through the sky with her golden hair.    
Once she did look over her shoulder, just to catch a glimpse of the presence she always felt at her back. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of long, black hair that surrounded the most beautiful face she'd ever seen. The goddess had eyes of the brightest yellow and her clothing seemed to be made from the night sky itself. Yang felt her face flush upon seeing the Moon for the first time ever.   
The Sun named Yang stopped to face the Moon named Blake.   
Blake froze in her path and looked upon the face of the golden sun goddess and felt her heart speed up. The two gazed at each other for but a moment before Blake cleared her throat and managed to speak. “Sun,” she began.   
"Yang."   
"What?" She stared at the golden haired woman in confusion.   
"My name is Yang. The mischief god is named Sun, and I'd rather not get us confused," she explained. Her beautiful lavender eyes stayed locked on Blake's face and Blake cleared her throat once more.   
"Yang, we mustn't linger. We need to continue our journey." She ushered the golden goddess to continue along their journey, but allowed herself a few moments to stand and calm her frantic heart. Yang continued her trek and Blake followed at a slower pace and greater distance than usual.   
Prior to that first meeting, the moon and the sun rose and set at opposite times to one another, never truly sharing the sky. Now, though, the moon seemed to linger in the sky longer and longer, and the sun took more and more time to set. 

The mortals below their feet took notice of the changes and began to document them. They called these changes ‘the seasons’. But for Blake the only change was that she began falling deeply in love with Yang.   
Then, one day, Yang stopped and Blake caught up and the world witnessed the first eclipse.   
The sun turned black and the world seemed to fall into dusk in the middle of the day and everything paused.   
Yang turned to Blake with a shy smile. “The rest of the gods are throwing a ball, soon. I wanted to know if...you’d attend? With me?”

Her eyes were a soft, pale purple and her teeth had caught her bottom lip and Blake had no clue how to say ‘No' to her. She found that she also didn’t really  _ want  _ to say no to Yang. She ducked her head so her hair fell between them like a curtain and nodded slightly. “I’d love to, Yang.” She glanced up when she heard Yang suck in a deep breath. Her face lit up like the sun she personified and she moved in close to grab one of Blake’s hands. She pressed her lips to Blake’s knuckles and peeked up at her with a huge grin.

“I’ll see you there, Blake,” she said and Blake’s heart ached at the way Yang’s mouth seemed to caress her human name. She nodded and smiled shyly at Yang.

“I’ll see you there.” Yang turned to continue on her path and Blake looked down at the hand she had kissed and blushed, a soft, secret smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She glanced up and saw Yang do a little jump and pump her fist. She giggled at the display and took a few deep breaths to calm herself before beginning to follow.

~~~~

The night of the ball, all mortals knew it. The sun and moon hung perfectly at the same level in the sky and all was still.

When Blake met Yang outside of the grand hall where the gods usually met up for parties and balls and meetings, her breath was stolen away. She wore red and yellow and orange, complimenting her lovely, long, blonde hair and deep purple eyes. She approached the Sun Goddess shyly, glancing down at her own outfit. A black suit with purple stitching and a silver tie. Yang spotted her and smiled broadly, moving over and gesturing widely to her.

“You look...amazing, Blake,” she said. Blake blushed slightly and smiled at her.

“You look lovely as well, Yang.” Yang laughed and held out her arm to Blake.

“Shall we?” she asked, still smiling at her. Blake felt her face stretch into a larger grin.

“We shall,” she replied, looping her arm with Yang’s and walking into the hall with her. They mainly stood near the wall and chatted and Blake found herself swaying gently to the music, completely relaxed in Yang’s presence. Yang suddenly cleared her throat and held her hand out to Blake. 

“May I have this dance?” she asked. Her face was dusted slightly with pink and Blake found herself unable to respond. Yang’s face began to fall and she pulled her hand back slightly. “Sorry, did I read you wrong?” she asked. Blake reached out and grabbed Yang’s hand, shaking her head furiously.

“No! I was just...surprised. We...we can dance. If you still want to?” Her voice went hesitant at the end and she internally cursed herself. Yang smiled a shy smile that made Blake feel like she finally knew why humans described looking at their lovers like they were the Sun. Yang slid her hands into position, one on Blake’s hip and one in her hand. Blake settled her hand on Yang’s shoulder and allowed herself to be pulled out onto the floor.

She found Yang was an incredible dancer, keeping perfectly in time with the music as they went through one, two, five songs together. Blake couldn’t get enough of dancing with Yang, of being close enough to see the way the lights caught on her hair and gave it the appearance of glowing. She attempted to memorize all the features of Yang’s face, the exact shade of purple her eyes were, every freckle that dusted her high cheekbones and soft bride of her nose.

As the final song faded out and they began to make their way back to the wall they had been standing at earlier, a loud voice called out and moved closer.

_ “YAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!” _ Both Goddesses turned to see a small, pale girl with dark hair in a red dress come running up. She slammed into Yang in a hug and Yang laughed brightly. Blake’s heart stuttered at the sound.

“Ruby!” she said, squeezing the smaller girl in her arms. “Oh! I wanna introduce you to someone! This is Blake, the Moon Goddess. Blake, this is Ruby, my little sister.” Blake bowed slightly and Ruby did the same back.

“Hi! I’m Ruby, or Death if you’d prefer. Though I prefer Ruby. But I know a lot of gods don’t like using ‘human names’.” Blake smiled at her, charmed by her fast-paced speech and shy smile.

“Hello, Ruby. It’s an honor to meet you.” Ruby flushed and started waving her hands around, stammering and stuttering protests.

“The honor is all mine! I, uhm, I have to go find Dad now. But you definitely owe me a dance, Yang!” Yang playfully rolled her eyes and waved her off. 

“Yeah, yeah. Shoo! Go find Pyrrha or Jaune, they’ll dance with you for now.” Ruby stuck her tongue out at Yang before running off. Yang laughed again, following her sister with her eyes until she disappeared. Blake gestured after her.

“She seems like a good kid,” Blake said. Yang smiled softly.

“She is. She’s a new god, actually. She was a demigod before.” Blake hummed and froze.

“Really? Then were you also…?” Yang shook her head. 

“My mom and dad are both gods. Raven, Goddess of Spring and Taiyang, Old God of the Sun,” she explained. Her face was still soft and fond as she spoke about her family. “Dad retired a while ago and that’s when I took over. He’s more or less a mortal now, lives on Remnant.” She turned to Blake with the lingering traces of that fondness. “Sorry, it must be kind of weird to hear about my family,” she said. She laughed and it was bittersweet. Blake shook her head.

“No, I really liked hearing you talking about them.” She smiled at Yang and the bitter expression on Yang’s face faded and was replaced by something warm and soft. She took Blake’s hand and pressed another kiss to her knuckles.

“Thank you,” she said. Blake slowly took Yang’s hand and placed a gentle kiss to her palm. She looked at Yang through her lashes and found she was staring at Blake with a flushed face and wide eyes. Blake suppressed a smile and kissed Yang’s wrist. She watched Yang grow more and more flustered as she pressed more kisses into her arm. She moved closer and kissed the inside of Yang’s elbow gently and Yang gave a strangled gasp. This time Blake couldn’t quite catch her smile before Yang caught sight of it. “Blake?” she whispered.

Blake pulled away from Yang’s arm and took her other hand. “I thought I spotted a garden coming in, can we go into it?” Yang nodded wordlessly and started leading Blake out of the crowded hall. They stepped out through a pair of large, ornate doors into a beautiful garden. Blake looked around and found a bench half-hidden by shrubbery. She tugged Yang over to it and realized that she was glowing. “Uh. Yang?” she said. Yang looked down at their joined hands and began glowing even brighter.

“Sorry, this. This just, uh. Sorta happens when I’m embarrassed.” She looked down at her hands. Blake reached out and tilted her face back up.

“I think it’s cute…” she said. Yang’s glow intensified.

“Really?’ she asked. Blake nodded, stroking her cheek with her thumb. Yang took a deep breath.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked. Blake blushed.

“Yes. Please do, in fact.” Yang smiled broadly at her and ducked her head to press their lips together. Blake’s eyes slid shut and for a moment, she forgot how to breathe. Yang’s lips were warm as they moved against Blake’s, and slowly Blake reached up to wind her arms around Yang’s back. She pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, squinting slightly. Yang’s glow was much more intense now, her face almost blocked out by it. Blake knew her freckles were probably glowing just as much, reflecting back Yang’s shine.

“Wow,” Yang whispered. Blake smiled, butterflies filling her stomach the longer she stood with Yang like this. She tilted her head towards the bench.

“Would you like to sit with me?” she asked. Yang nodded and followed her. For the rest of the night they switched between gentle kisses and talking. Upon the conclusion of the party, they parted with one last press of lips. Blake knew it wouldn’t be their last kiss by far.

After the party ended, the Sun seemed reluctant to set on such a beautiful night. It lingered for so long that when it finally dipped below the horizon, it was in a blaze of purples and oranges and reds that left the mortals viewing it breathless. Never had they seen such a gorgeous sunset, nor had they seen the Moon glow so bright and beautiful before. She seemed the reflect the Sun’s beauty back to the planet below for hours, discontent to keep all it’s light for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! This was really difficult to finish because about halfway through zine proceedings I completely fell out of love with the bees. It's still a really wonderful story and I hope y'all enjoyed it (and the zine if you managed to snag a copy! [If you want a copy, you have until the 20th to preorder so check the official blog to see how to do that!](https://bumbleby-zine.tumblr.com/post/190682550848/exciting-news))


End file.
